


Arc 7: Beach

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Sacrifice [10]
Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: (ha not for Zak and co. though), Abbey is frustrating as usual, Competition, Fighting, Gen, Harassment, Ice Cream, Swimming, Unwanted attention, Zak and Ulraj are good friends, beach, cant leave the kids alone for two seconds, gog dangit Doyle, kids are teens are kids, minor OCs - Freeform, please read A/N, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: After a crazy few days of Cryptid hunting and stressful missions, Doyle takes the kids to the beach while Doc and Drew take the time to question Abbey. But as usual, nothing ever goes right.Zak learns that he can fight just as well as a human, while Doc and Drew find Abbey just as frustrating as they remember. Even with ice cream.





	1. Beach Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta a filler chapter. Like, you know how there's an episode where big things happen with two groups, but only one is mentioned? (Like the Ascent arc). But it's totally passed over in the next episode, and you're confused on that episode's chronological timeframe? (Like Blackout). 
> 
> Then there's the episode that gets back to buissness while also being silly.
> 
> That's this arc.
> 
>  
> 
> OMGOG SHENAN, PICK A SPELLING OF ABBEY GOG-DANGIT. (I started with Abbey in earlier chapters and then switched to Abby.)
> 
> I almost bought a shirt like that. I should have.
> 
> No idea if that's a real ice cream place.

 

" ' _The surf of water and the surge of wind; here, power and peace fight a gentle war, tumbling like the sand playfully, until you feel a part of this great landscape._

 _. . . or you get sunburnt and eat some ice cream, which is just as great.' " - Subtle Shenanigans_  (because I can't find a good beach quote)

* * *

 

_Beach Part 1_

* * *

 

Three pairs of feet hit the floor, sand flying out from beneath them as they ran towards the sound of crashing surf; their three voices rang together as one.

" _Beach day!_ "

There was an indignant squawk as a seagull flew away from them, trying not to get squashed. Doc shielded his eyes and watched them, smiling, and Drew chuckling beside him.

The Saturdays had docked the airship a mere two hours' drive from the coast, deciding that the three young teens with them could use a break after all the craziness lately.

The conversation went something like this:

" _. . . and that's what happened with the Curr-ai'rre," Zak concluded, scratching at his shoulder. Both that and his leg wound had healed, as had Ulraj's bit arm, and Wadi's scraps and scratches. But they all were still more than a little sore and weary._

_His dad sighed. "I'm glad that you're all okay. I don't envy your guys' situation - though I wish we could have helped. Drew and I got to Miranda in time - someone had set her lab on fire and attacked her with some sort of long-range weapon. She'll be okay though; just under hospital surveillance for a little while. We went back and scouted her place after the fire was put out."_

_Drew's brow was furrowed when she picked up the narrative. "You know . . . it was sorta odd. The whole place was on lockdown but there was a message on the wall - a_ fresh  _message. Somehow, someone must have broke in to leave it."_

" _What message?" The kids and Doyle - and Fiskerton - asked._

" _ **A.L.**_ _\- in caps, indigo colored. Spray-painted pretty meticulously too."_

" _ **A.L. ?**_ _" Doyle asked. "Nothing else?"_

" _Nothing else," Doc echoed. "Any idea of what it could mean?"_

_Doyle shook his head, confusion evident on his face. "No, not a clue. I'll let you know if I think of anything. Maybe call a buddy or two."_

" _Well," Drew cut in, when the silence seemed to go on for too long. "Everyone's okay and that's what matters."_

" _I agree; but I'm worried more people will get hurt," Doc said, arms crossed and expression tight. "Who's doing this? Why? Are they going to go after_ _ **more**_ _Secret Scientists? What if–"_

" _Hey man," Doyle cut in. "I know you're worried. Heck, I am too - but I think we're all getting a little too stressed. And being stressed won't help things. I think we all need a bit of a break."_

" _A break?_ _ **Now?**_ _Are you_ serious _, Doyle?"_

_Drew wrapped around her husband in a comforting gesture. "Hunny, sweetie - I agree with him. We've been pushing too hard, and with the kids . . . "_

_Doc didn't need the prompting in her voice to glance over at the aforementioned kids; he had already done so, seeing that they looked battered and bruised. He sighed, knowing she was right._

" _Okay, but after a week or two of bed rest."_

And so that week had turned to a week and a half, due to the storm that had assaulted the airship for upward of almost two days, and needing to recalibrate and check damages for about an additional three. Abbey - who had woken up hours after Doc and Drew had returned to the ship ( _though Fiskerton told them of her earlier phone call_ ) - had yet to explain herself once, the Saturday parents deciding to abide their time and care for the ship and 'crew'. Doyle played games with the kids (and Cryptids); everyone doing their own thing in the evenings.

Then came the day when they were done, and the sun was shining, and they all craved to be on land again. So plans were made to go to the beach - no problems (unlikely), no danger (hopefully), and a day of fun (guaranteed regardless if the previous two occurred or not.)

They chose the beach because of Ulraj's aquatic nature, the western coast of America because of Wadi's preference of warmer weather, and because of Zak's love of the beach and its creatures.

The only downside, the Saturday parents found, was that they couldn't monitor them for the beginning of the day, since they still had Abbey Grey with them and were reluctant to let her go without an explanation.

But the good news, to Drew's and the kids' delight (and Doc's disdain), was that they  _also_ had Doyle with them, who had volunteered to watch after the kids.

Besides, whether it was Doyle or Doc or Drew, the kids would probably get into trouble either way. Even  _with_ Fiskerton and Zon staying back on the airship.

So in the end, Doc hadn't said anything against it.

"I'll keep an eye on 'em," Doyle said, flashing a grin and a salute, and then running after the kids in the next moment, yelling in mock indignation at them, while turning some heads with his blaring, orange Hawaiian-flower shirt.

"Well," Drew said, breathing a sigh. "Why don't we go have some ice cream and chat, Abby?"

"That'd be delightful," she responded pleasantly, with an innocent smile that betrayed nothing.

Doc didn't even hide his glower.

* * *

 

They chose a little ice cream shop that also sold gelato (Fiskerton's favourite) called the ' _Callie Creamery_ '. Abbey followed, knowing that escape would be more suspicious than lying. Plus, it did help with her current mission. So she focused on what she would tell them when the questions began rolling.

It was an odd sight, to those who knew these individuals, but to others it would appear quite normal: a white-haired woman in loose-fitting clothes and a white sun-hat; her broad husband in casual clothes that didn't exactly scream 'beachwear', but worked well enough; and a black-haired woman in a simple darker blue tee-shirt pair of jeans, looking like an old friend.

But no one cast glances at them, strangely-dressed as their own friends would think.

When they ordered, Drew offered to get something for Abbey. Abbey thanked her graciously, and got cherry jubilee. She made sure to keep her tone and expression pleasant, despite being annoyed. She could tell her old employers were agitated by the act ( _and, honestly, it wasn't hard - she really did respect the Saturdays as parents, and Zak and Fisk had been such sweet kids growing up; but money was more of a motivator than personality - otherwise she wouldn't be working for her_  current  _employer_.)

They sat in a corner next to the front window, away from bustling parents and the sunburnt, both local and tourist alike, intent on merely eating their dessert and gazing out the window to the sand of the beach.

It was a hot day - stifling almost - and they ate their ice cream before it could fully melt in the poor air-conditioning.

It was the irritating  _scccrrppppp scrrpp scrrpp scrrpp_ of Doc's spoon against his cup that brought Abbey's attention to the Saturdays. She wasn't sure whether he was genuinely upset that he had finished his chocolate fudge-chip, or if it was just the patient silence. Normally, Doc was the more patient of the two Saturdays, but it seemed that wouldn't be the case today.

Drew finished her chocolate chip cookie-dough, taking her and Doc's cups. Abbey merely pushed her own aside and folded her hands, knowing what was next: time to answer some questions.

Drew put a hand on one of Doc's, indicating that she would handle the discussion. She didn't like the shrouded, calculated look in Abbey's pale blue gaze. And she didn't trust Doc to handle this as calmly as needed. Back when Abbey was Zak's babysitter, it was mostly Drew who dealt with Miranda's sister, so she had somewhat more of an idea on how to handle this.

"So," she said, calmly. "Let's start with this: how did you get snatched up by a  _Levrithnesess_?"

Abby was clearly surprised, expecting a different line of questioning. She composed herself quickly enough, even though Drew could see it had thrown her for a loop.

"I was doing some work for an employer; he wanted to know the movements of an old associate, who was last heard of escaping on a fishing vessel. I'll admit that the encounter with the cryptid had been . . . an unexpected one."

Abbey Grey mentally winced, actually embarrassed over her mistake.

"I had gotten lost a day or two back; must have been that over-tiredness lead to my mishap."

Okay, that one had been a complete lie, but the rest was close to true enough.

Drew obviously wasn't buying it though, and Doc's stony silence was answer enough. "So, you just  _happened_ to be searching for someone to spy on  _near us_?"

Abbey didn't even flinch. "Of course."

"When there's the fact that the  _Kumerin currents_  are considered illegal fishing grounds, due to the fact that it's within Kumari Kandem's radius, and therefore no fishing boats are allowed to even pass  _through_ there?" Drew asked, raising a brow.

Abbey tried not to fumble for words. "I told you; I had gotten lost."

Doc sat back, crossing his arms. "It's a  _very_  difficult place to get lost in."

Abbey smiled, tilting her head. "And I was very tired, as I already said."

But Drew had had enough. She knew Abbey Grey, and in fact had looked up about her after the incident with the man-eating giant. She wasn't someone to just get  _lost_ ; she was resourceful, knowledgeable, and above all,  _careful_.

"Abbey," Drew said, smiling. Abbey felt that smile cut her deeply, and for a moment, she was  _afraid_ ; this was the smile, the smile of a mother that said,  _'if I feel my child is in any danger I will not hesitate to kill you within five seconds.'_

"I know you're not a bad person, Abbey," Drew said, surprising her. "Perhaps you do some questionable things, but you do not want my family dead, at least."

"I. . ." Abby didn't know what to say.

Drew merely continued on. "My son keeps a lot of things from me, but sooner or later I find out. He's  _worried_  about something, and I have a feeling you might be connected to whatever it is. So please, Abbey," Drew said, looking at her with the pleading eye's of a mother. Doc was looking at his wife as though this was  _news_ to him. "If you know  _who_ might want my boy harm, or  _why_ , then tell us."

Abbey seemed shocked, rooted to the spot as a war went on in her head. Dead? Surely not? He only wanted information;  _he_  hadn't said anything about killing-

She had opened her mouth, as though about to speak, when a shrill chirp with a buzz sounded. Doc and Drew looked at one another, and then the former pulled out his communicator.

The caller I.D. said ' _Doyle_ '.

What could have happened in the last two and a half hours?

He opened it.

Doyle's face appeared on screen, the nauseatingly bright shirt heightening the man's panicked expression.

" _Doc! Drew! I need some help! It looks like some punks picked a fight with Zak and Ulraj - I need you guys_ now! _"_

"Let's go!" Doc said, jumping up. Drew grabbed Abbey's wrist, but as soon as they were out of the shop, she wrenched away and fled, turning for a moment to shout:

" _Don't trust Allen Lucienne! Whatever you do, don't trust A.L. !"_

And then she was gone, sprinting down the street and maneuvering past people.

"C'mon; let's go. Zak and Ulraj are more important," Doc said, tugging Drew along.

She nodded, shoving thoughts of ' _A.L.'_  and Abbey Grey aside.

Besides, Doc was right; the kids were more important.

She sighed. They really should have expected this break to turn into a disaster.

 


	2. Beach Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, ungggh, there's some asterixs in case the harassment part may be triggering. It is not vulgar, nor was it intended to be, but I understand that even what may be considered small or minor things could affect someone. So the asterix will denote the beginning and end of it. I will summarize what was said in the bottom A/N, as well as give an archibeof note on something.

****

_Beach Part 2_

* * *

 

_~Earlier~_

The three friends ran off to the surf, ignoring Doyle's mock-angry shouting at them. Zak in particular was laughing uproariously along with Wadi, and Ulraj couldn't stifle his wheezing attempts.

He noticed people give Ulraj a strange look, with furrowed brows, eventually turning back to their own activities. Zak recalled seeing people in strange outfits or wearing gray paint on their skin at this particular beach, and knew these people probably figured Ulraj was a human doing just that - Cosplaying.

Not that the Fishprince noticed, gleefully running to the Ocean.

"I'll race you two to the edge of the rocks!"

"Not fair! Plus Wadi doesn't want to swim anyways!"

"I believe he was challenging you and Doyle."

"Still not fair! He's  _part fish!_ "

"I am not! I am Kumari! Regardless, you are just  _too scared_!"

"I believe that was a challenge; what do you say, Miniman?"

"You're on!"

Wadi stopped at the edge of the surf, rolling her eyes. " _Testosterone_ ," she muttered while removing her sandals to let the waves splash her feet.

In the water Ulraj definitely had the advantage, his aquatic nature making him fast and agile. But Zak was remarkably nimble, and while not the most brawny of youths, he wasn't too far behind Ulraj either.

"Eat my wake, Zak Saturday!"

"Well I hope you  _wake_ up soon, 'cause you're dreaming if you think you're gonna win!"

"What does that even  _mean?_ "

"That -  _ack_  - you're about to lose!"

The rocks were quite far, though a safe distance for the boys. Although they  _were_ racing, it wasn't fully in serious competition and they took the time to banter and play around.

When they finally reached the rocks - with Ulraj inevitably there before Zak - he clambered on top and struck his webbed hands in the air while Zak still struggled to pull himself up, declaring, " _A-ha! I am king of these rocks!_ "

"Not quite, Fishman."

Ulraj turned his head, "Huh-?"

Doyle stood on top of the rocks, arms crossed, and not an inch of him wet except for the clinging sea-spray.

"Not fair!" Both boys cried, as Zak finally made it up, shirt and beach shorts drenched. His hair fell in his face and he pouted, Ulraj flaring his gills and stomping his foot for emphasis, right into a puddle that was from his own purple swim trunks dripping.

Doyle didn't even try to hide his grin ( _though it showed as a smirk_ ), and shrugged. "You guys didn't say we had to  _swim_. You said, and I quote, _'I'll race you two to the edge of the rocks'._ "

Zak threw his hands up into the air, practically shrieking, " _But it was implied!_ "

"Sorry little guy, but you need to be clearer next time."

On the beach, Wadi watched them, laughing as their argument (unheard by her but easy to guess) escalated and eventually both boys shoved Doyle into the ocean. Good thing his jet pack was water-proof.

( _Although it clashed garishly with his outfit._ )

Overall, Wadi was glad she came. She had some reservations; she wasn't the strongest swimmer, and, while her ware was changed to something more suitable for the environment, she didn't care to be drenched. She did enjoy the fact that, despite the moisture in the air, the temperature and glare of the sun reminded her home.

Content, she sat and stared out at the surf, enjoying the clutter of the ocean's booming waves, seagull squawks, and human voices. Occasionally she focused on the others (she would never admit it, but her eyes drifted to Zak more oft than not. Not because of his dressing, which was honestly modest for the beach, nor, surprisingly, his  _loudness_ , but simply because she was, perhaps, a tad attracted to him.)

She was undisturbed for quite some time. It was peaceful. Relaxing.

*******

Until it wasn't.

"Hey pretty girl," someone with a thick, congested accent said.

Wadi opted to ignore whoever it was; it was obviously directed at her, though she personally wouldn't call herself 'pretty', and she figured whoever it was would pick up that she just wasn't interested.

"Hey, I just paid you a  _compliment_. Not even going to turn around?"

Or not.

"Well maybe it's better she doesn't; she might run screaming from your ugly mug. What do you say girl, huh? You want me to be your knight in shining armor."

 _Oh dear lord_.

They both walked in front of her, standing uncomfortably close. She stood, dusting her long-shorts off, and took a calculated step back. There was a taller one, with reddish-brown hair, and another with blondish brown.

With a calmness she felt herself losing, she simply said, "I am not interested," and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Blondish knight boy said, rushing to intercept her, his friend two steps behind. "You sure you don't want some company; you seem a little lonely." He grinned, innocently enough, but it definitely made her uncomfortable.

Wadi gripped the Thieves Yo-yo in her pocket, clenching her teeth. She was sure she could take them, as long as she made the first move.

But . . . this was different than fighting a villain or a mad cryptid. They were at the beach, and while annoying, their interest in her  _wasn't_ illegal. Should she really start a fight at the Beach? When everyone was already having fun?

But they really were making her uncomfortable, and when the tall, congested sounding one put his hand on her arm, she reacted.

" _Ow! What the frick?!_ "

Wadi rolled her yo-yo back up and put it away, commenting, "I already told you that I am not interested. And I will tell you now, you'd best not touch me again."

Tall rubbed his reddening forehead with both hands, cursing under his breath. Knight boy got close at her, hissing, " _We're just trying to be_ nice,  _you brat_ ," and made as if to shove her.

But before he could (and before she could react), someone else had pushed him roughly to the ground, growling, " _She already said to_ back off _._ "

Zak was glaring at the blondish one, knuckles almost white as he held his hands in tight fists. Ulraj was a step behind and beside him, arms crossed as he looked expressionlessly at the taller one. They had seen the tail-end of the altercation, sometime after Doyle had gone back to the car to get forgotten towels, and had immediately rushed over.

"What's this, your  _boyfriend_ ," Tall sneered.

"No," Ulraj spoke up. "We are her friends who were concerned."

"Doesn't matter if she has a boyfriend or not, you need to respect someone if they tell you to  _back off_ ," Zak said, teeth showing in a snarl.

"Who do you think you are,  _freak_ ," shorter spat. "We didn't do anything wrong, and  _she_ attacked  _us_!"

Zak was  _furious_. "Didn't do  _anything wrong?!_  You-"

*******

"Zak," Ulraj cut in, smirking smugly. "Let's just drop it. Obviously they are just upset because they got rejected."

Zak had lost his tenseness and began to laugh when tall pile-drived Ulraj into the sand, and Zak turned to instantly duck as shorter's fist flew for his face.

Things quickly escalated after that.

Wadi couldn't get into the fight, due to being a distance/agility fighter and hence didn't know how to fight close-quarters very well,  _especially_  when two people were already fighting. And she didn't want to hit Zak or Ulraj. So she did the next best thing.

She yelled for Doyle.

By time he came over, and called Doc and Drew, the fight was still going on.

Zak had immediately tried to trip up blondish after the initial punch, but the older boy kept his balance, making a grab as Zak rolled. But the Saturday boy neatly leapt up, eyes glittering. He didn't bother to hold back an actual growl, instinct rising strong within him. How  _dare_ he! These were his friends, and neither had any right to insult or harm them.

_(He'd probably question later if his protective nature bordered upon possessive, but at the moment he couldn't care less how the more animalistic aspects of his nature presented themselves.)_

Eventually short managed to get a punch into his stomach, which gave him time to wrestle Zak to the ground, but Zak gave as good as he got.

The other guy really hadn't expected Zak to bite and claw.

But Zak didn't follow the  _normal_  conventions for most things, never mind fighting.

Ulraj was, perhaps, better  _and_  worse off. Though he had the larger opponent, and had been driven into the sand far earlier, he was stronger than the average human, and used to fighting with sand in his eyes.

And, unlike Zak, wasn't even  _remotely_ human, and didn't have any reservations about biting and clawing too.

Eventually it was just two sets of boys viciously rolling and fighting in the sand, with pained yelps and punches and tears.

Zak was still swiping even as he was bodily pulled of the blondish boy, who likewise was struggling in the grip of someone. Drew held Zak back.

He couldn't hear a word she said, and didn't stop struggling until his father yelled, " _ **Stop**_ _!_ "

Zak instantly grew limp, panting.

Doyle had surprisingly needed no effort to subdue Ulraj; the Fishprince willingly let himself be pulled away from his opponent.

Doc likewise had no trouble getting ahold of the taller boy, merely gripping him by the arm. "Now," he said, "would someone like to explain what is going on?"

" _They_ were-!"

"It's  _their_  fault, I-!"

" _Barracuda!_  You  _anglers_ -!"

" _Grrrar! You lying little sons of-_ "

" _Quiet!_ " The other man holding shorter back said. "Avery, Aren, I want you both to be  _quiet_  and give these boys a chance to speak,  _understood_? This isn't the first time I've caught you two starting fights, and I don't want to hear a single word of blame out of your mouths,  _got it?_ "

The shut their mouths mutely.

The man breathed a puff of air. "Thank you. Now what happened?"

Zak and Ulraj glanced at one another, not sure how to explain ( _they were surely already in trouble for getting in a fight, regardless of good intentions, what with tall Avery's black eye, and Aren's bleeding lip._ )

They were saved from wasting still-much-needed air by Wadi stepping forward, telling them all, "I was merely enjoying my time sitting here when these two boys kept harassing me. They would not stop, and when I tried to make them, this one," she nods towards Aren, "made as though to shove me, so Zak and Ulraj interfered. It was him," here she pointed accusatorily at Avery, "who shoved Ulraj to the ground and began to fight him. The other one threw the first punch at Zak."

Zak touched his stomach and winced, remembering the other punch that had connected.

Doc raised a brow, but it was the other man who spoke up. "I believe you." He turned to look at the three elder Saturdays in turn. "I'm sorry about this, my brother and Aren have been getting into all sorts of tiffs, and bothering younger girls since they're almost eighteen; I'll be having a  _very serious_ discussion with both of them at home."

"I'm sorry this happened, Emery," Doc said.

Emery, whom the Saturdays had met on the way over, shrugged. "You don't need to be. Obviously these two made bad choices and provoked the fight. Your kids are young and shouldn't be expected to know what to do. I'm just glad no one got too hurt."

He immediately latched onto Aren's ear, marched over to Avery and grabbed his too, dragging them along and rebuking them soundly as they stumbled along.

It was a fairly funny sight.

Doc sighed, obviously feeling that there was  _something_  that needed to be corrected, but merely said, "You kids alright?"

Drew had already started checking Zak out, glad that the minuscule blood was from Aren's split lip and not from any injury on himself. Zak wriggled, barely tolerating her grasp and said, "I'm good! I'm good! Jeez mom, I've been more hurt than this before." He ignored her protests and chides, and looked at his dad. "I'm fine; stomach hurts where he got me pretty good, but nothing else."

Doc rubbed his brow, muttering. And then, "Ulraj?"

"I am uninjured excepting for minimal bruising, from the initial fall and a few hits, Mister Saturday."

"Wadi?"

"I am fine," she assured him. "He grabbed my arm at one point, but I whacked him with this." She pulled her Thieve's Yo-yo out, twirling it and grinning.

"He  _grabbed_  you?" Drew shot up from where she had been crouching to examine Zak, her face both worried and angry.

"But nothing else," she assured.

"That doesn't matter," Doc rumbled. "He had  _no_ right."

"Let's just get back to the ship," Doyle cut in, noticing the three kids' fatigue. "We can talk about this later - but Zak and Ulraj really need to rest."

Doc was about to say something, but Drew cut him off with a look.

He sighed but didn't say a word as they all went back to the car, leaving behind the booming surf of the indifferent sea.

Why  _couldn't_ they ever have a normal vacation?

* * *

 

Fortunately, Doc did hold back on the drive, hands somewhat tightly gripping the steering wheel, while Zak and Ulraj fell into a light sleep. ( _Wadi was sat in the middle, annoyed but also not when at one point both boys fell asleep leaning against her shoulders_.  _She eventually fell asleep too_.)

Unfortunately, after about an hour, and when they finally woke up at a restroom stop, Doc started his tirade.

Honestly it wasn't nearly as bad as some of the scolding Zak had endured in the past, and, truthfully, he  _did_ understand to a degree why his dad was upset. The whole talk was just a detailed explanation of how they should have left immediately, and yelled for Doyle had the two older teens pursued. They shouldn't have provoked them ( _Zak shouldn't have been surprised that his dad figured_ that.)

But in the end Doc had, begrudgingly, praised them for standing up for Wadi. What those boys had done was downright rude and disrespectful, and he hoped Zak and Ulraj wouldn't ever behave that way.

So although not that bad of a ride, Zak was  _exhausted_  by time they made it back to the docked airship.

But his heavy eyes flew open when he caught a glimpse of something white attached to the side of the door.

"What the-"

_How did someone tape an envelope on here?!_

Doc, Drew, and Doyle all shared a look, the former pulling it off with a sticky  _shhkk!_  Doc scanned it with his eyes, carefully feeling it. There didn't seem to be anything suspicious, except for the elegant flourish marked,  _'To: The Saturdays.'_

"Let's read this inside," Doyle suggested.

Once in the common room, after everyone had a much needed shower ( _Drew demanded it before opening the letter_ ), Doc began to open it, but thought better and gave it to Drew with a shrug.

"You're better at reading out loud than I am."

She complied, taking out the letter and unfolding it delicately. It was a simple, one-sheet letter printed in respectably script.

The discussion that would follow would be tense, and a little chaotic. But ultimately they knew what had to be done.

" ' _Dear Saturdays,'_ " Drew began.

" ' _I would like to delightfully inform you that you have received this formal invitation as there is to be a very important delegation of Scientists and Financial Contributors on the following 24th of this month._

_Please present this at your time of arrival; this will gain entrance for the following:_

_Solomon Saturday_

_Drew Saturday_

_Zak Saturday_

_This is a semi-formal event, so please dress accordingly. We hope to see you there._

 

_Chairman of finances,_

_Neil Allen.'_ "

They would have to go.

* * *

 

A man sat at his desk, smiling to himself.

He had already taken care of Abby Grey, making sure she was in custody somewhere to deal with later. A shame; he honestly thought she would have been more use to him. But no matter.

The final preparations were in place; the letter sent.

He chuckled briefly in the semi-dark.

"And everything begins to fall into place."

* * *

* * *

 

_**To be continued in 'Formal Invitation Part 1', the first arc of the two-arc finale.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically they tried flirting with her, but nothing vulgar, she told them ste wasn't interested and they wouldn't leave her alone. One of them grabbed her arm but did nothing else, except almost shove her when she flicked him with the yoyo.
> 
> Also, please note Doc's scolding. They really should not have helped start the fight - but they do have a right to defend themselves if they have been attacked physically.  
> The other two kids had been in trouble in the past, hence why Emery ends up just dragging them off. He does listen to their side of the story on the way home, but specifically disciplines them for crossing a line in regards to Wadi.
> 
> Please: you should never, ever push with someone when they ask you to back off. I don't care if you're male or female; respect everyone as a human being. Whether your intentions are romantic or not, if someone asks you to stop or back up, you should do it. You are not condoned with outright flirting - its continued, unwanted attention that makes it a problem. I have family members who deal with disrespectful - and sometimes creeps - too often.
> 
> Sorry, not meaning to scold y'all. I'm just . . .tired.


End file.
